Comment Lily Evans estelle devenue Potter?
by Mouna Nasake
Summary: James et Sirius se posent pas mal de questions l'un sur l'autre. Un peu trop même. Seulement, il y a une personne qui n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Et cette personne est malheureusement très douée en potions.YAOI,ou SLASH : James Sirius... JPSB...
1. Ce serait ça?

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J. K Rowling!**

**_Titre _: Comment Lily Evans est-elle devenue Potter**

**_Couple_ : James/Sirius(autre: Lily Evans/James Potter)**

**_Rating_ : M**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humour...**

**_Avertissement_ : -Ennemis homophobes: BARREZ VOUS!Ceci est un Yaoi (ou slash), c'est-à-dire une histoire d'amour homosexuel. **

** -CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE POSTER DES COMMENTAIRE SI C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR ME DIRE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST NULLE OU ALORS QUE C'EST DEGUEULASSE, POSTEZ DES VRAIES CRITIQUES JUSTIFIEES ET INTERESSANTES...**

**Merci **

**

* * *

PV Sirius Black :**

NON, NON et NON ! Je ne suis PAS GAY ! C'est vrai, je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles…Mais c'est normal ! C'est horriblement effarant de les voir piailler dès qu'elles me voient passer. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une ferme chaque fois que je sors des salles de cour.

Et puis, sincèrement, les filles ne sont pas belles… Elles ont beau avoir du style parfois, elles n'ont pas autant de charme que nous…

« Nous », James et moi bien sûr… Comme on le dit si souvent, nous sommes beau, sympa, intelligents, plein de charisme, et SURTOUT : modestes ! (cf. N2K lol) D'ailleurs, c'est ça qui fait que je ne regarde plus les « autres »…Je ne peux pas m'aimer moi-même…Enfin si, mais c'est plus de l'admiration qu'autre chose… Donc résultat, je me retrouve sous le charme de James, qui n'est autre que mon meilleur ami.

Là ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Je suis précisément dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec justement les trois autres Maraudeurs à mes côtés. Et juste à côté de moi : James, AKA Cornedrue…

Ce mec a des traits parfaits, c'est dingue ! Cheveux courts et en bataille, les yeux noirs et vifs, le sourire moqueur, la peau mate… Et aussi, des lèvres fines, un nez parfait, une nuque droite… Un dieu…Non, plus qu'un dieu.

MAIS NON ! Je ne suis pas AMOUREUX de James.

C'est juste qu'il a la classe…Comme moi. Une SUPER-classe… Toutes ces filles à Poudlard sont tellement niaises…C'est dingue ! Comment peuvent-elles croire que je vais les aimer parce qu'elles me donnent des chocolats tous les jours ?

Bon c'est vrai que je les aime bien leurs chocolats, et puis d'ailleurs je vois pas pourquoi je les refuserais…La moitié des filles célibataires du lycée m'offre des chocolats…L'autre moitié c'est pour James… Enfin…Presque…C'est vrai que la plupart des filles des trois premières années sont plutôt sur le petit Malfoy là…Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Lucifer ? Ah non, il s'appelle Lucius !

Quel petit imbécile celui là ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il est hyper mignon, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu gris…Mais bon...C'est une vraie plaie ce gosse. Il est seulement en 3ème année et il a déjà réussi à se mettre a dos tous les profs de Poudlard, alors que nous, on y a mis le temps ! On est en 5ème année nous…Mais déjà, le temps de fabriquer notre fichue carte pour pouvoir aider Lunar, ça nous a prit beaucoup de temps. Surtout que on devait aussi apprendre à être des Animalus. Et en cachette, en plus !

…Enfin bon…Pour en revenir à James…Ça fait 5 ans qu'on se connaît… Puis faut dire que c'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas suivi « La Voie des Black »… Mon idiot de petit frère, Regulus, est rentré tout droit dans le panneau…Normal : il a connu Lucius dans le train le jour de son arrivée, il y a deux ans…Quel tronche de strangulot… James, lui avait été hyper sympa. Faut dire qu'on a les mêmes passions : le Quidditch, et surtout le danger et les choses illégales…XD Lui, il fait partie du club de Quidditch, en tant qu'attrapeur, et moi en tant que gardien. On s'en tire bien tous les deux.

N'empêche que bon… Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi j'ai une drôle d'envie qui me colle à la peau depuis quelques temps dès que je le vois…

**PV James Potter :**

Et voilà. Il est encore en train de m'examiner. Ça doit faire environ deux mois qu'il est comme ça. Il me regarde discrètement dès que je ne suis pas tourné vers lui et il se mord les lèvres d'un air désespéré. Non, ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie. Au contraire, je dirais même que je ressens un puissant sentiment de fierté, ou autre, j'sais pas trop, quand il fait ça. En fait, le seul problème c'est que j'ai tendance à rougir dans ces moments là.

Je DETESTE rougir…Ça montre une faiblesse…Un manque de confiance en soi, un sentiment caché, refoulé. Enfin bref ! Et Du coup, ça me gène ENORMEMENT quand il me regarde comme ça. J'espère que ça ne se voit pas, avec ma peau mate.

En plus, ça me donne envie de me tourner vers lui, et quand je le fais, et que nos yeux se croisent, il faut absolument que je serre les dents si je ne veux pas que quelque chose arrive… Rah… Et quand je regarde son visage, c'est tellement mignon. Avec ses petites boucles qui tombent partout autour de son visage…Et ses yeux perçants ! Et puis sa peau claire… Et sa bouche, et son nez…

Oh mon dieu… J'en peux plus… Ça fait pas mal de temps que j'essaie de me convaincre du contraire mais là je crois que c'est fichu.

J'aime mon meilleur ami, Sirius.

Mais pas comme on aime son meilleur ami d'habitude. Plutôt de la même façon que j'ai aimé ma dernière petite amie. Mais en plus fort.

Ça fait bizarre…Je le connais depuis quand même 5 ans… Et surtout…C'est un GARÇON !

En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes d'aimer des personnes du même sexe que moi…

J'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte il y a trois mois. À chaque fois que je le voyais, je ressentais un bond dans ma poitrine… C'est dingue ce genre de trucs… Comme quand vous voyez une mère licorne. Votre cœur fait un bond. Et vous pourriez faire n'importe quoi pour cette magnifique créature… Ben là, c'est pareil mais avec Sirius…

Graaaah ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux d'être aussi faible ! Mais bon…Peut-être que ça passera…

Tiens…Voilà Evans qui se pointe…Lily Evans. Quelle plaie cette fille. Elle est une des chouchoutes de Slughorn. Et c'est aussi la meilleure élève de notre année… Et puis elle est plutôt bien foutue… Le seul problème de cette fille c'est qu'elle est HORRIBLEMENT prétentieuse, et en plus il faut TOUJOURS qu'elle fasse la loi, comme si elle était prof.

C'est vrai qu'elle est préfète, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle est une élève normale de Poudlard, et surtout qu'elle est inférieure à NOUS, les Maraudeurs…

« Tu vas où Evans ? » Je demande, parce que c'est pas que je m'y intéresse mais elle est quand même habillée en robe de soirée…Bien décolletée d'ailleurs…

Oh, non. J'aurais jamais du poser la question. La voilà qui prend son air supérieur en nous regardant. Et je sais tout de suite ce qu'elle va répondre.

« Je vais à la soirée Slughorn bien sûr…Oh mais j'avais oublié…Vous n'avez pas été invités… Désolée… »

Eh voilà…J'le savais… Quelle scrout à pétard celle là…

Oh et puis mince ! Sirius a un air énervé. Il est jaloux ? Arf ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à me poser des question aussi stupides. Il est pas gay lui. Du moins je crois pas. Ça m'étonnerait BEAUCOUP qu'il m'aime…

* * *

Vouala! Le premier chapitre est finii! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... J'attends des reviews de votre part! Merci lecteurs et lectrices...

Et VIVE LE YAOI!!!!! XD


	2. Cours de Potion

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J. K Rowling!**

**_Titre _: Comment Lily Evans est-elle devenue Potter**

**_Couple_ : James/Sirius(autre: Lily Evans/James Potter)**

**_Rating_ : M**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humour...**

**_Avertissement_ : -Ennemis homophobes: BARREZ VOUS!Ceci est un Yaoi (ou slash), c'est-à-dire une histoire d'amour homosexuel. **

**-CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE POSTER DES COMMENTAIRE SI C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR ME DIRE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST NULLE OU ALORS QUE C'EST DEGUEULASSE, POSTEZ DES VRAIES CRITIQUES JUSTIFIEES ET INTERESSANTES...**

**Merci **

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Loulou2a: C'est vrai que ce couple est assez rare...Mais justement c'est ça qui fait son charme!lol En fait, je trouvais que James, réellement amoureux de Lily Potter ne correspondait pas du tout à son personnage (dans mon esprit de yaoiste!lol). Donc j'ai trouvé un moyen de donner une autre interprétation de James...Et de pourquoi il a finit avec Lily finalement...;-) Mais ça ce sera dans la suite!)

**

* * *

****PV Sirius**

Bon…Qu'est-ce que j'vais foutre ? Il a l'air de s'intéresser beaucoup plus à Evans qu'à moi… Ce n'est pas que ça m'étonne… Surtout que j'crois pas qu'il soit très porté sur les gars… Il est du genre à sortir avec des filles tout au long de l'année, avec un intervalle maximal de une semaine entre chacune d'elle… C'est dingue quand même ce genre de mec…Ils en prennent une, s'amusent, la jettent. Ces filles sont de simples jouets entre leurs mains. Mais pour James je ne lui en veux pas.

De toutes façon, elles sont tellement bêtes qu'elles doivent être terriblement heureuses de sortir avec lui ne serait-ce que pour deux jours… Pff… Filles stupides…

En tout cas, ça m'aide pas. James est amoureux d'Evans. Je ne PEUX PAS le laisser l'aimer. Et SURTOUT je ne PEUX PAS la laisser le prendre.

Pourquoi je pourrais pas ? Heu…Bah…Demandez à mon esprit j'en sais rien moi…

Non, non ! Ça n'a RIEN A VOIR avec de la jalousie… C'est juste…Je sais pas moi…De la possessivité…C'est mon meilleur ami quand même…Non ?

Non… Bon bah euh… Bref !

Il y a quand même une chose qui m'étonne. Quand James me surprend en train de le regarder, il rougit. Légèrement, certes, mais il rougit quand même…J'aime cette faiblesse là…Ça me donne l'impression d'être fort… Enfin bon….C'est pas qu'une impression…Héhé…

N'empêche que c'est étrange. Il a jamais eu ce genre de réaction avec des filles…J'crois même qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux…

Merdeuh…Pourquoi je parle d'amour moi ?

Fin bon… J'imagine même pas la tête de ma mère si elle savait ce que je pensais depuis quelque jours.

Là j'suis en cours de potion. On est vendredi, dernière heure de cours. On va bientôt aller manger. Ce vieux Slughorn est un idiot. Tellement prétentieux. Avec ses dîners Slughorn à la noix… Evans y va tous les jours. Le petit Malfoy aussi… Même mon frangin y va. Moi j'ai jamais voulu y aller. Si il nous invitait c'était juste parce qu'on était des Black. La famille la plus prestigieusement Serpentard du pays. Mais je crois que je lui ai fait une mauvaise impression…Avec mon caractère purement Gryffondor…

James n'a jamais été invité…Ça me saoulait sérieusement d'y aller sans lui. Mais je pense que je l'inviterai pour le bal de Noël. On a le droit d'y inviter les gens qu'on veut… À moins qu'il ne veuille pas venir avec moi parce que c'est un garçon…

Et voilà…On en revient toujours au même point.

J'arrive même pas à y croire…Sérieux…J'peux pas être amoureux de James…Si ?

Pourquoi deux garçons pourraient pas s'aimer hein ? Vous avez une réponse sérieuse à cette question, vous ? Pff…

Désespérant tout ça… En vérité la VRAIE question c'est : Est-ce qu'il m'aime ??

Mais comment il pourrait m'aimer…Parce qu'en fait j'ai beau dire toujours des tas d'âneries…J'suis ni beau, ni intelligent, ni sympa, et certainement pas modeste. Alors je vois pas trop pourquoi il se mettrait à aimer un mec comme moi…

'Fin bon… Pour l'instant au lieu de penser à ça je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur la potion de…

«Sirius enfin ! Vous devriez faire un peu attention…Votre Filtre Revigorant n'est pas de bonne qualité…Vous l'avez laissé reposer trop longtemps…Et il devrait être orange…Pas vert ! »

Oups…Voilà Slughorn qui m'engueule.

Roooh et puis voilà Evans qui se retourne vers moi avec son air de « Non-mais-franchement-t'es-vraiment-nul ! ».

« Haha ! Trop fort Patmol ! Même moi j'aurais pas pu faire mieux…Orange ta potion ! MORT DE RIRE ! »

James… Et me voilà mort de rire moi aussi…Bon. Heureusement qu'il est là…

Qu'est-ce que je l'adore… C'en est déprimant…

**PV James :**

Rahlala… Sirius est génial ! Vraiment ! Il arrive à me faire mourir de rire pour rien. C'est pas super ça ? Franchement…Même en essayant j'aurais pas pu faire un filtre revigorant aussi différent de ce qu'il devait être au départ. Je sais même pas comment il a réussi cet exploit.

Bref… Je disais donc…Ce mec est génial… Presque autant que moi. Nous sommes tous deux beau, intelligents, sympa, modestes…Parfaits quoi… (cf. N2K)

Mais bon…Ça c'est ce que je dis quand je veux me la péter… En vrai, j'suis pas comme ça… J'suis pas parfait…Je suis même très loin d'être parfait. Je suis moche, stupide, méchant, arrogant et surtout prétentieux… Complètement le contraire de ce que je dis quoi…Le pire c'est que je m'en rends compte et que ça me révulse…

Ohlala…Le regard que Evans lui lance depuis tout à l'heure…Quelle peste… mais bon. Tout le monde sait qu'elle m'aime. Et qu'elle est jalouse de lui. Franchement, j'crois qu'elle se rend même pas compte du nombre de bonnes raisons qu'elle aurait d'être jalouse de Sirius.

Qu'est-ce que je l'aime. Bon, je suis pas gay…Je suis juste bi. Attiré par les deux. En fait non. Je suis amoureux d'un mec. Mais les autres je m'en fiche complètement.

En fait…Faut que je trouve une technique. Un truc pour m'assurer qu'il m'aime.

Là. J'ai trouvé. Je vais le séduire. Comme quand je séduis une fille. Mais en pire. Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes. Surtout de toutes les formes… (nda : à quoi vous pensez, espèce de pervers ?!XD)

Commençons de suite…Hin hin…

« Eh Sirius…Il y a une journée à Pré-au-Lard demain…Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble. Juste tous les deux ? Vu que hum…Lunar veut rester ici pour bosser son devoir…Et que de toute façon Queudver vient pas avec nous…N'est-ce pas Queudver ?Tu viens pas avec nous… »

Queudver m'a regardé d'un air déçu, a ouvert la bouche et sous mon regard noir, l'a refermé comme un poisson. Haha. J'aime avoir cette influence. Qu'est-ce qu'il est faible celui là.

« Bon, bah c'est parfait… On ira se prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais…Tu veux ? »

Hop, un petit sourire dragueur et un regard brillant en plein dans les yeux. PARFAIT ! Tout à fait l'effet que j'attendais ! Ses joues sont devenues roses…C'est marrant…Haha… Par contre ce qui est moins marrant c'est le regard que Lunar nous a lancé à tous les deux chacun notre tour.

On peut rien lui cacher à lui. Il comprend toujours tout sans qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se cacher…Et ce regard qu'il vient de me lancer ne me dit rien qui vaille…Faudra faire attention…Hum…

« James, James, James ! Votre Filtre Revigorant ! Il est rose…Vous êtes terrifiants tous les deux ! »

Nouveau fou rire… Rahlala… C'est un bon gros Serpentard ce Slughorn…Mais il est marrant… J'aimerais bien aller à l'une de ses soirées…Il invite toujours Sirius et Evans…Mais pas moi. Normal, ma famille n'a rien d'impressionnant… Enfin bon…Peut-être que si tout se passe comme je veux, Sirius m'invitera au bal de Noël…Qui sait ?

* * *

Vouala...End of the deuxième chapitre! XD Postez des reviews s'il vous plaît!)

Les troisième et quatrième chapitres seront publiés la semaine prochaine!


	3. Une soirée de pleine lune

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J. K Rowling!**

**_Titre _: Comment Lily Evans est-elle devenue Potter**

**_Couple_ : James/Sirius(autre: Lily Evans/James Potter)**

**_Rating_ : M**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humour...**

**_Avertissement_ : -Ennemis homophobes: BARREZ VOUS!Ceci est un Yaoi (ou slash), c'est-à-dire une histoire d'amour homosexuel. **

**-CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE POSTER DES COMMENTAIRE SI C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR ME DIRE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST NULLE OU ALORS QUE C'EST DEGUEULASSE, POSTEZ DES VRAIES CRITIQUES JUSTIFIEES ET INTERESSANTES...**

**Merci **

**_Ah oui par contre heu ' J'avais promis ce chapitre pour il y a déjà trois semaine...Ahem...J'suis un peu en retard, pas très ponctuelle quoi...' huhu. (pas tapeeeeeer!!)_

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Loulou2a: Heu...' Merci j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre et désolée pour le retard '

Zelda-sama: XD Oui en effet ils sont très cons...Merci pour mon humour '

Baka-Green: XD Bah heu moi aussi je squatte un poste du CDI là et j'ai qu'une heure (comme d'hab) et d'ailleurs tu viens de passer derrière moi en me disant "tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment --' " XD Donc heu...XD Voilu j'ai postu moua aussi XD Et si tu veux te prononcer juste quand ce sera fini bah tu va attendre longtemps STUPID BAKA GREEN '

D En espérant que vous allez aimez

* * *

PV Sirius :

C'était QUOI ce sourire ? Et cette proposition ?? C'est curieux…Et ce regard…Mon dieu je peux mourir heureux…

JE L'AIMEEUUUH !!

Bon. Là j'ai un grand sourire de débile affiché sur le visage. Ça le fait pas. Surtout que Lunar nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure James et moi d'un air curieux…Hum…Ce mec comprend les choses rapidement. Ça serait mauvais pour moi s'il apprenait que j'étais dingue de James, mon meilleur ami, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard…

Je me demande ce qu'il me veut quand même…Il a une question à me poser en particulier ? Oh, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me demander un conseil sur ce qu'il devrait faire avec une des centaines de filles qui veut sortir avec lui… J'me suicide s'il me parle de ça.

'Fin bon. En attendant là, je suis bien, heureux, je mange un bon repas au côté de l'homme que j'aime, avec mes amis, et autres…Génial.

Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si jamais je l'embrassais carrément ? J'pourrais peut-être lui dire un truc du genre : « Il y a un truc que je me suis retenu de faire depuis longtemps. Il faut vraiment que j'essaie…Je peux ? » Et là, hop, je l'embrasse…Non ? Bon d'accord, c'est une idée à la noix…

Bon, allez, on monte dans les dortoirs des 5ème années.

« Bon'nuit tout le monde ! » lance Lunar.

« Bonne nuit James, Bonne nuit Sirius, Bonne nuit Remus ! » dit Queudver avec sa stupide voix mielleuse. Quelle plaie j'vous jure…

« 'Nuit ! » On répond tous les deux James et moi, d'une même voix avant de se regarder avec un grand sourire.

Je me mets au lit. Mon dieu. Je suis un homme comblé…C'est merveilleux…

« Zouip°! »

C'était quoi ça ? James ? Mes rideaux se sont ouverts sur le côté ou James dort. J'vois rien. Il fait trop noir…

…Ha…une main…sur mon visage. Elle me caresse les joues. Oh mon dieu. Son visage se rapproche. Je vois vraiment rien…

C'est QUOI ÇA ? Je rêve ?? Oui je dois rêver. Ça s'peut pas que James soit vraiment en train de m'embrasser…Avec la langue en plus !!Miam… James je t'aime !!

« Hmm…James… » Je murmure avant de lui donner un dernier baiser. Et tout à coup, hop il n'est plus là. Il s'est barré cet idiot. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, je peux dormir heureux ! JAMES M'A EMBRASSE ! IL M'AIMEUUH !

PV James :

Oula ! Serait-il plus entreprenant que je ne l'avais pensé au départ ? Pourquoi il s'est habillé si bien ? Mon dieu il sent bon…Le Mal de Jean Pierre Gothier je crois. (nda :XD oui c'est fait exprès si c'est pas le vrai nom ) Rah…Et puis sa main. Il a posé sa main juste à côté de la mienne sur la table ! O.o Il s'est passé quoi dans sa tête cette nuit ? On sort pas (encore) ensemble…Il a toujours été plus timide que moi.

Oula. Il rougit. J'crois que ça fait pas mal de temps que je le regarde bizarrement. Punaise. J'aime pas rougir moi aussi. Arg.

« Tu commandes quoi ? » Je demande. Plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour savoir vraiment.

« Bièraubeurre » Répond Sirius, en enlevant sa main d'un geste vif.

Après un moment de silence plutôt tendu, il ouvre enfin la bouche pour parler.

« Alors…Heu…Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voie seuls aujourd'hui ? »

Là j'me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de lui dire directe.

Pourquoi il agit comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? Je change de plan.

« Ecoute, Sirius, il y a quelque chose qui m'tracasse en ce moment… Je crois que… Remus prépare quelque chose. » Remus… m'en veux pas s'il te plaît…J'te l'revaudrai promis…

« P…Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Vite, une bonne raison…

« En fait, j'crois qu'il est amoureux d'toi… »

Et merde. J'aurai pas pu trouvé mieux franch'ment ?! J'suis vraiment débile…

Attends, c'est quoi cette lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux là ? Ça craint…Il a comprit que j'le faisais marcher ?

« Voilà pourquoi… » dit Sirius d'un air mauvais…Ça fait peur sérieux…Pourquoi quoi d'abord??

Et le voilà qui me lance un regard d'assassin. HELP ME SOMEBODY !! XX

« Le salop… » Il murmure silencieusement. « Il va payer, l'enfoiré… »

Et hop il se barre l'autre idiot. Alors là franch'ment, j'sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai RIEN pigé…

Et moi j'fais quoi, hein ? J'me r'trouve seul, paumé, mon plan a foiré et maint'nant Sirius a trop la rage contre Remus. Allez savoir pourquoi… EN plus, j'sais toujours pas pourquoi il était bizarre ce matin.

C'est quoi ce délire (nda : en effet c'est quoi ce délire XD je laisse mon imagination écrire D ça risque de tourner à la folie)

PV Sirius :

Cet idiot, il va payer. C'était LUI hier soir, dans mon lit… Ça s'voyait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

Il m'AIME ?!! Mais j'lui ai JAMAIS d'mandé d'maimer moi ! Qu'il aille se faire voir cet idiot.

Ç'pas vrai ça… Direction dortoir…

PAF ! Une baffe dans la figure pour Lunar.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demande-t-il avec cet air calme et indifférent qu'il affiche toujours en cas de problème. GRAH j'vais l'tuer.

Zeeen, zeeen, zeeeeeeeen !!

« Il se passe que…T'ES VRAIMENT UN SALOP ! TU CROYAIS QUE T'ARRIVERAIS À QUOI EN FAISANT ÇA ?! TU VEUX CASSER NOTRE AMITIE ? TU VEUX M'EMPÊCHER D'OBTENIR C'QUE J'DESIRE LE PLUS C'EST ÇA ?! T'ES JALOUX HEIN ! » Huh…huh… plus d'respiration en plus…Pfff…

« Il est clair que je n'mattendais pas à ça…Surtout, je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais ça devant James et Peter… »

…J'ai mal entendu là ? Que…Comment ça devant James et Peter ? Je croyais que la salle était vide…

Ils étaient là. Ils ont tout entendu. Queudver à la rigueur j'men fiche… Mais James… Quand est-il arrivé ?

« Tu m'as embrassé hier soir… » dis-je plus calmement, d' une voix glaciale.

« Et tu ne m'as pas du tout repoussé, d'après c'que j'en sais. »

Punaise, voilà, c'est trop la honte maint'nant. Pourquoi j'rougis en plus, hein ?

« Va t'faire voir. Tu m'soule. »

Voilà, plus rien à dire. J'me barre.

Je file dans le parc. Il doit être 18h…Le ciel d'un bleu pastel a viré au multicolore. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

La nuit ! C'est la pleine lune, ce soir. J'avais carrément oublié notre tournée nocturne mensuelle.

En plus on avait dit qu'on irait voler quelques friandises à Zonko…

Soirée gâchée…

Hop. Voilà. Mode Patmol : ON. Je cours, je cours.

L'arbre cogneur me surplombe, j'appuie sur une racine pécisément, celle qui est toute petite et qui est tordue vers la droite.

Je traverse le tunnel, dans un noir total que je connais pourtant si bien.

Ça y est j'y suis : la Cabane Hurlante. Enfin, je peux me défouler. Je hurle, je crie, je casse. Et encore.

Il est quelle heure ?! 23h00 ?!! J'y crois pas ! Ils vont bientôt arriver. Ils doivent avoir quitter Zonko à cette heure-ci. J'dois m'presser de quitter cette barraque démolie.

J'avance dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard tout est vide. Tout, sauf cette colline qui se dresse au milieu du village. Une silhouette y est installée. Deux cornes. Cornedrue. Il promène sur le village son regard triste.

Comme une ombre, je m'élance à sa rencontre et me transforme en arrivant. Lui aussi.

« Où sont les autres ? » je demande. Question simple qui tire pourtant un sourire à mon meilleur ami que j'aime et que j'adore. (nda : Huh…Oo' Ça fait très cucu ce truc là. Berk XD)

« Pourquoi ? »

Comment ça " Pourquoi" ? Il m'éneeerve !

« Bah…qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tout seul debout sur cette colline ? » je réponds avec ce ton qu'on emploie quand on trouve que notre interlocuteur a un esprit très peu développé et que ça nous fait presque peur.

« Je t'attendais » répond-il avec son stupide sourire collé sur son visage. « Allonges-toi… »

Allonges-toi ??Heh ? Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Ha ? J'avais même pas vu qu'il s'était allongé lui !Bon eh bien tant qu'à être énervé autant l'être confortablement…

« Comment ça tu m'attendais ? Et les autres ils sont où ? » Je dis en m'installant à côté de lui.

« Ils sont dans la forêt interdite… Lunar était très fatigué, j'ai dit à Queudver de veiller sur lui… »

Il me regarde. Pendant un long moment. Je le regarde à mon tour, intrigué. Puis on tourne nos visages vers le ciel étoilé.

« Tu pense à quoi ?»

C'est quoi cette question à deux balles ? À quoi veut-il que je pense ? Je pense à lui bien sur ! L'imbécile !

« À rien … » Je réponds, perplexe. « Et toi ? »

Il me regard avec un sourire sincère.

« À beaucoup trop de choses pour pouvoir le dire ! » Et il rit.

KYAAAAAAAAH ! Son rireeuh !

« Tiens, j't'ai ram'né des Feeling-Chocofrogs »

« Heu…C'est quoi ?? »

«Bah, quand t'en manges, ça te fait ressentir un sentiment précis. T'en as à la sérénité, à la mélancolie, à la nostalgie, à la peur, à la gourmandise, à l'optimisme, à la confusion et même… à l'amour… » Il me regarde dans les yeux. Pourquoi je rougis ??! Il sourit plus. Il a plutôt l'air stressé de quelqu'un qui a très envie de faire quelque chose et en même temps qui fait tout pour s'en empêcher.

« En fait je heu…Je ressens déjà tous ces sentiments là à la fois… »

POURQUOI J'AI DIT ÇA MOI ?!!

C'est franchement déprimant. Je passe un des meilleurs moment de ma vie avec la personne que j'aime le plus et j'arrive à gâcher tout avec une phrase !

« Même l'amour ? » Un murmure faible juste à côté de mon oreille. Il est au dessus de moi.Installé sur mes cuisses, il s'est allongé de façon à avoir sa bouche juste tout près de mon oreilles. Ses mains parcourent mes côtes.

Le bonheur total. L'impression que mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit sont sur le point d'exploser comme un immense feu d'artifice dans le ciel étoilé que je ne vois d'ailleurs plus. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Je le sais, j'en suis sur, je ne peux plus douter.

Il m'embrasse plus tendrement qu'il n'a jamais embrassé une fille. Il me le dit avec ses lèvres.

Quoi ? On s'arrète ? Mais pourquoi ? Revieeens !

« C'est juste pour ce soir n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

COMMENT ÇA JUSTE POUR CE SOIR ?!! IL M'AIME CE CON NON ?!

« Je…Pourquoi ? »

« ARRETE !Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra continuer ?! Tu penses qu'on a le choix ?! »

La folie dans sa voix me fait peur. Il hurle comme si ça faisait des mois qu'il attendait de pouvoir dire ça.

Il parle de nos parents. Nos familles se détestent depuis des générations. La sienne est à Gryffondor depuis des siècles et la mienne à Serpentard depuis des centenaires.

Il a raison pourtant… Je ne veux pas…

« On…On a toujours le choix…On est libre tu m'entends ? Libres ! »

Ma réaction l'étonne. Il me regarde, incertain, pas convaincu et terriblement déprimé. Il s'allonge de nouveau à côté de moi et m'enlace tendrement.

Je ne vois plus le temps passer. Nous sommes juste là, tous les deux, collés l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur cette colline, regardant les étoiles.

Je commence à somnoler. J'ai des visions, des pensées, des rêves, tout se mélange. Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûr.

« Je t'aime. »

Un murmure, clair, à l'orée de la nuit, comme une vibration du cœur atteignant doucement mes tympans.

* * *

**Mouna-chan ne donne plus de date pour les prochains chapitreuh! XD(comment ça j'me prends pour César?XD) Parce que elle s'est rendue compte que elle a beaucoup de travail et que c'est un peu dur de respecter les date D Donc vouala ne m'en voules pas. Au moins je pourrai plus être en retard! D**

**Kisu Minna! Je veux des reviews!! D**


	4. Evans la Bizarre

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J. K Rowling!**

**Titre : Comment Lily Evans est-elle devenue Potter**

**Couple : James/Sirius(autre: Lily Evans/James Potter, Lily Evans/Bellatrix Lestrange)**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humour...**

**Avertissement : -Blabla homophobes:Blabla Yaoi , Blabla amour homosexuel Blabla chut. UU **

**-C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE POSTER DES COMMENTAIRES SI C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR ME DIRE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ESTCOMPLETEMENT NULLE OU ALORS QUE C'EST DEGUEULASSE, POSTEZ DES VRAIES CRITIQUES INTERESSANTES OU AU MOINS MARRANTES (XD)...**

**Merci **

**

* * *

**

**PV James :**

Dimanche matin. Dans mon lit, dans le dortoir. Pour résumer la nuit dernière je dirai qu'elle était…originale… Après nous être allongés tous les deux sur la colline, on s'est endormi, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en entendant un bruit derrière nous. C'était le p'tit nabot blondinet, Malfoy, qui nous espionnait. J'lui aurais bien fichu deux claques à c'ui-là.

Quand il a bougé, Sirius et moi on s'est tous les deux réveillés, et on lui a couru après. Malheureusement, ce court-sur-pattes a une bonne endurance quand il s'agit de fuir le danger, et il nous a échappé. On est retourné dans le dortoir aux environs de 4h du mat'.

Quand même ce qu'il m'a dit hier m'a surprit. À propos du fait qu'on est libres. Mais aussi le problème de Rémus. Pourquoi a-t-il embrassé Sirius l'autre jour ?? Est-ce qu'il l'aime vraiment ??

Et maint'nant, il y a un autre détail qui me tracasse. Vendredi dernier, cours de potion. À la fin du cours, Sirius est sorti en trombe, voulant échapper au regard soupçonneux de Rémus qui nous sondait tous les deux après ma démonstration de séduction. Après ça, Rémus, moi et Queudver avons prit notre temps pour ranger nos affaires et sortir. Nous avons entendu Lily Evans parler au prof. Elle se renseignait sur une potion :

« Professeur Slughorn, j'aimerais vous poser une question à propos de l'Amortentia, le philtre d'amour que vous nous avez montré au début de l'année… »

« Oui ? Parlez, parlez ma chère Lily. » Slughorn a toujours cet air de gros bonhomme gentil avec ses chouchous.

« Eh bien, je fais des recherches sur toutes les évolutions en matières d'amour qui ont été faites depuis les quatre créateur de Poudlard. J'ai trouvé des précisions à propos de toutes les potions mais celle-ci n'est notée nulle part…Est-ce que vous pourriez … ? » Son ton aurait fait fondre même le plus insensible des démons.

« Rooh, mais cette potion est extrêmement dangereuse. En plus de faire ressentir l'exact sentiment d'amour à la personne choisie, tout en gardant toutefois toute sa raison, cette potion agit en plus sur le long terme, le très long terme même. » dit Slughorn qui se retenait apparemment de lui dire tout, mais qui ne pouvait visiblement pas ravaler toutes ses informations devant le visage si innocent d'Evans.

« Que voulez-vous dire , professeur ? »

« Eh bien… » Il se trémoussait sur place s'empêchant de livrer ses informations. « Eh bien, cette potion dure jusqu 'à la mort de la personne qui l'a avalé. Normalement je ne dois pas vous dire tout ça. Je…J'en ai trop dit je pense… » Il avait l'air tellement gêné que Rémus et moi on a prit tout notre temps pour sortir en laissant nos oreilles entendre le plus de choses possibles.

« Oh mais professeur, je dois joindre à ces recherches la recette de toutes ces potions…Si vous pouviez me donner la recette de l'Amortentia, je pense que je vous serez vraiment très reco… »

« Pas question ! Je n'ai absolument pas le droit de faire ça. Cherchez par d'autres moyens. Je suis désolé mademoiselle Evans… » Il a rajouté sur un ton moins dur pour se faire pardonner.

« D'accord professeur. » Evans avait l'air enragée. Elle la voulait vraiment la recette.

En sortant de la salle, j'ai trébuché sur un livre. Je l'ai ramassé. C'était un livre de potion. À l'intérieur, à la fin, quelqu'un avait marqué « Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. » N'importe quoi franch'ment. J'l'ai laissé là le livre. Je l'ai posé sur une table et on s'est barré, Rémus, moi et Queudver.

Mais quand même ça m'embête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait absolument cette potion ? Son histoire de recherches ne tournait pas rond. Elle avait beau être hyper sérieuse comme fille, ça m'étonnait beaucoup que les philtres d'amour rentrent dans ce qui était scolaire…

Je suis CER-TAIN que c'est tout à fait personnel. Et je trouverai sa motivation.

« Ehooo ! James, tu m'entends quand j'te parle ?? »

« De quoi ?? »

« On descend manger…Tu devrais venir avec nous… » C'est Rémus qui m'cause.

« Sinon tu pourras pas venir manger avec ton cheeeer Sirius. » Il rajoutre plus bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Là il m'a énervé . Je lui attrape le bras.

« Ecoute moi bien Rémus. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu pense de Sirius et moi. Si tu le touche…Tu crève… » J'ai sifflé dans son oreille d'une voix glaciale.

Il se dégage et me lance un regard courroucé. Il lance un dernier regard à Sirius en se mordant la lèvre, et sort en nous plantant là, Sirius, moi et Peter qui nous suivait encore comme un boulet.

**PV Sirius**

Mais QUOI ENCORE ?! Franch'ment qu'est-ce qu'il a Rémus ?! Il est devenu super bizarre, surtout avec moi. Il m'observe tout le temps et fait des embrouilles à James. ET surtout, l'autre fois, il m'a embrassé quand même ! Nan mais sérieux j'y crois pas !

James, Peter et moi on avance dans le couloir pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. En passant on croise Evans, une fille super sérieuse qui s'intéresse à James. Il l'a même pas remarqué cet imbécile.

Enfin bon. C'est bizarre quand même de lire un livre de potion dans le couloir en marchant. Le même livre que le notre, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir il avait plein d'écritures de partout…Si elle se fait choper elle est mal…

Bof qu'est-ce que j'men fiche, ce s'ra bien fait pour elle. Elle tourne autour de mon James, cette traîtresse.

Bon…Passons. Faut que je comprenne ce qui se passe avec Rémus. Un plan. Vite, un plan !! En fait si ça se trouve il avait raison James…Ça collerait tout à fait… Puis…Au fond, ça m'amuserait qu'il m'aime. Bien sûr je pourrai jamais l'aider à ce propos, vu que c'est pas réciproque. Mais au moins ça pourrait me faire un moyen de chantage avec James. Et puis…Si Cornedrue préfère obéir bien sagement à ses parents…J'pourrai toujours satisfaire mes désirs avec lui…Sait-on jamais ?

Je me prends un bon croissant, pour célébrer mon dimanche, que je vais passer à ne strictement RIEN FAIRE…Oui, le glandage professionnel c'est vraiment dans mes cordes.

Evans. Elle s'est assise à côté de ma cousine Bella qui ne devrait pas être là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Elle est à Serpentard… Bizarre. Elle lui parle avec de grands sourires. Et ma cousine, aussi glaciale que d'habitude, après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille, lui répond pourtant de façon brûlante en souriant elle aussi. Un peu TROP brûlante à mon goût.

« Tu veux passer dans mon dortoir samedi prochain ? » demande-t-elle à Lily avec un air diabolique.

Celle-ci lui retourne un sourire, qui, curieusement, me parut triomphant. Prenant brutalement un air désolé, elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée…Je ne pourrai pas…J'ai beaucoup de devoir pour la semaine d'après…C'est grave ? »

« Non…Mais c'est dommage. »

« Bon je dois remonter et aller à la bibliothèque…Salut. »dit Evans en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« À plus Lily !! »lui répond ma serpentarde de cousine, dont les cheveux mi-longs et noirs bouclaient légèrement, mettant en valeur ses yeux noirs brillants, apparemment un peu trop.

« Vraiment zarbi. » Dis-je.

« De quoi ? » dit James, qui a l'air complètement dans le chou ce matin.

« Evans. Je crois qu'elle a joué un mauvais tour à une…fille que j'connais. Bellatrix Lestrange… C'était vraiment bizarre…Enfin bon, laisse tomber. »

Toujours aussi explicite je suis…Haha… Retour au dortoir. On passe devant le panneau d'affichage. Y a une foule rassemblée devant. C'est dingue ce que les Première Années sont minuscules. J'étais pas aussi petit que ça moi à leur âge. C'est dingue, vraiment ! Enfin bon. C'est quoi ce troupeau d'élèves en tenue rouge et jaune tassés devant le panneau.

« Halloween… »dit James.

DE QUOI ?!! On est DEJA à Halloween ?!! J'avais CARREMENT OUBLIE !! C'est dingue ! Tsss… Et t'façon ça change quoi ? Y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit de spécial à Halloween.

« Et alors ?? »Je demande en regardant James qui dépassait les autres par sa grande taille.

« Il y a une fête. Ce soir. Ce qui veut dire que nous n'avons pas cour lundi mon cher ! Mais on doit être déguisé à la fête. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin dans lequel je percevais beaucoup de choses pas assez claires à mon goût et beaucoup trop claires en même temps. Je suppose que c'est son petit côté Serpentard…

« Se déguiser ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je… »

« Chut… Ne m'dis pas maint'nant, j'voudrais pas qu'tu gâche la surprise…J'y vais ! À ce soir, BP (nda : cf._ Checkmate_ de Naadi Moonfeather)… » Il me lance avant de repartir directement vers les couloirs de l'école.

* * *

Oui je sais il est court ce chapitre, mais vous inquiétez pas XD Bientôt y en aura un cinquième hum... 


	5. Heeeeeh?

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J. K Rowling!**

**Titre : Comment Lily Evans est-elle devenue Potter**

**Couple : James/Sirius(autre: Lily Evans/James Potter, Lily Evans/Bellatrix Lestrange)**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humour...**

**Avertissement : -Blabla homophobes:Blabla Yaoi , Blabla amour homosexuel Blabla chut. U.U **

**-C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE POSTER DES COMMENTAIRES SI C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR ME DIRE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST COMPLETEMENT NULLE OU ALORS QUE C'EST DEGUEULASSE, POSTEZ DES VRAIES CRITIQUES INTERESSANTES OU AU MOINS MARRANTES (XD)...**

**Note pour Dryzenh81: Voilà enfin la suite D Et le sixième chapitre est en cours. Oui je sais, tu l'auras attendu longtemps XD Mais bon, pas que ça a foutre moi, des 18 à l'oral ça se gagne pas sans bosser (hum, tu parles du coup de pot!) Donc bref, j'espère que ça te plaira, même si je doute que tu la lise très vite vu l'endroit paumé dans lequel t'es en ce moment...XD**

* * *

**PV James :**

Ça y est, Halloween approche : ce dimanche. En attendant on a encore toute une semaine de cours à subir. Mais bon au moins, après ce sera les vacances ! Deux semaines. Et en plus, je crois bien qu'on reste ici tous les quatre. Je sens qu'on va préparer quelque chose de sympa, les maraudeurs et moi, pour l'occaz. L'année dernière on avait réussi à remplacer les citrouilles flottantes de la Grande Salle par des citrouilles inflammable. Quand on avait été tous assis, on avait déclenché le sort et tout le monde avait cru qu'il y avait un incendie. Trop drôle.

Sinon, il y a toujours cette pot de colle qui me suit à la trace. Evans. Franchement, je savais qu'elle m'aimait bien, mais là j'avoue que c'en est stressant, j'me sens sérieusement surveillé.

En même temps…J'ai réfléchi à c'que m'a dit Sirius l'autre jour…À propos de mes vieux. Il a p'tete raison… Les écouter serait pas une bonne idée, ils réfléchissent en fonction des règles de leur temps, pas en fonction de mon bonheur…Alors…P'tetre bien que ce serait possible avec lui… Pfff…J'm'embrouille…Ça va trop loin. Et dire qu'au départ c'était juste une histoire pour s'amuser.

Mais mince ! Il a quelque chose ce mec, un truc qui fait que, quand il passe devant moi mon esprit devient vide. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement plein, certes, je vous ai entendu penser tellement vous pensez fort… mais quand même, là…C'est limite. Il pourrait y avoir une bombe juste à côté de moi pendant que Sirius me parle, je m'en rendrais pas compte ! C'est dangereux quand même pour moi-même !

Cours de métamorphose, qu'est-ce qu'elle me barbe la moche, Mrs Mcgonagall… Elle doit avoir à peine la trentaine, elle parle déjà comme ma grand-mère, sérieux !

Donc…Réfléchissons à un moyen d'obtenir Sirius, sans pour autant lui faire de mal…Comment ça, ça me ressemble pas de me soucier de si je fais mal ou pas ? Ah ? Ça me ressemble pas ? Oui pas hein, on s'en fou ! En fait, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait changé d'avis depuis, et qu'il ait pensé que je refusais son amour. J'ai peur qu'il soit passé à autre chose, étant donné la façon dont j'l'ai méchamment rejeté la dernière fois.

« Mister Potter, je crains que vous ne soyez pas assez concentré sur votre métamorphose…Sinon vous auriez sans doute remarqué qu'il ne fallait pas changer ce crâne en drapeau de la gay-pride, mais en drapeau de pirates…»

Eclats de rire. J'avoue, moi-même, ça m'fait assez marrer. J'ai transformé mon crâne en drapeau de la gay-pride… Des rayures multicolores… Haha. Je crois bien que cette histoire commence à me monter à la tête. Sirius se retient d'éclater de rire. Arf ! Nan, encore ce rougissement stupide ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air stupide à chaque fois. On dirait une vraie chochotte, style Kamui dans X de Clamp…Hum, mais alors, Sirius serait le frère de Kotori ?!!!O.o' (nda :pour les incultes si vous vous trouvez HS sachez que ça sort tout droit de X de Clamp, sublimissime manga, c'est juste un délire de l'auteur la pauvre, elle déraille XD)

Cours de potion. Avec le gros Slughorn. Quel boulet. Foule devant la salle de cours. Le pauvre Servilus est en train de paniquer.

« Venez, on se rapproche…je me demande ce qu'il a… »

On avance, se frayant un chemin parmi tous les autres élèves en quête de rumeurs à raconter.

« Mais Monsieur, je ne comprend pas, je l'ai laissé dans cette salle sur cette table. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un élève l'aurait prit…Qui voudrait d'un vieux livre de potion dans ce sale état ? Je voudrais vraiment le récupérer. »

« Vous venez de me dire qu'il était vieux et abîmé. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez le récupérer…Je viens de vous dire que nous pourrions vous en remettre un. Qu'y avait-il donc de si important dans ce livre. »

Servilus hésite. Il regarde le professeur et finit par murmurer.

« …J'avais noté certaines choses sur ce livres. Des choses très importantes…et dangereuses. »

« Hahaha ! Voyez-vous ça. Eh bien, quelqu'un aura le bonheur d'utiliser ces « choses très importantes » à votre place mister Snape. Vous m'en voyez désolé. Allez, entrez tous en cours, ce n'est plus l'heure de bavasser dehors, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

On rentre. Etrange cette histoire. Evans me passe devant avec un sourire narquois, destiné apparemment à Snape, vue la façon dont elle le regardait. Remus, lui n'est pas là. Tant mieux pour moi.

**PV Sirius : **

15h00, Vendredi. C'est la pause. Je comptais sortir avec James et Peter dans le parc, étant donné que Rémus n'était pas lçà, et ne nous attendait de toute façon plus à la sortie des cours. Raté. Il ne NOUS attendait plus, certes, mais moi il m'attendait. Et là, je suis bloqué sur le mur d'un couloir vide -où personne ne passe jamais en plus- par un de mes meilleurs ami qui a l'air de s'être soudain changé en lion affamé. 30 centimètres.

« Je t'attendais. »

« J'avais bien vu ça…Joli coup Lunar… » J'avoue que je suis un peu effrayé sur le cou, mais ça j'le dis pas …

20 centimètres.

« Sirius…J'ai besoin… »…Murmure.

Frisson. Il est tout près. Trop près. Etrangement j'ai quand même envie qu'il se rapproche .

10 centimètres.

Non, je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre sentiment pour rémus, mais j'avoue que la bosse qui se crée là où je pense chez lui risque de pousser la mienne à faire de même.

« Be-besoin…de quoi ? Rémus…Tu…tu me fais peur… »

5 centimètres.

« Besoin de toi…Regarde, on est pas bien comme ça ? »

Oh My Gay…(XD) Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend cette voix sensuelle ?!

Ça gonfle. Merde.

2 centimètres.

« Je…Je… »

Ma résistance s'efface.

1 centimètre. Murmure.

« Je te veux. »

Je le tire soudain contre moi et je l'embrasse fougueusement. Bien sûr que je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi aimerais-je un timbré comme ça ? Faudrait que je sois dingue… Mais merde…Vous avez vu ce qu'il m'a fait ? Aucun homme mentalement équilibré aurait résisté devant ça…Hum…Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'essayer de me convaincre moi-même ?Bref…Passons.

On s'embrasse longtemps. Mais c'est qu'il embrasse bien ce con ! 30 secondes.

« Bah alors Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu f… » commence Cornedrue qui était revenu sur ses pas en voyant que je ne le suivais plus. Ses yeux suivent nos deux corps à Remus et moi, et je prends tout à coup conscience du ridicule de la position dans laquelle nous sommes. Remus était tout pressé contre moi, la main sous ma chemise, sa cape tombée par terre, et la mienne à moitié dégrafée. Sa jambe entre les mienne accentue la bosse se trouvant à l'intérieur de mon pantalon et je doute que James ne l'ait pas déjà remarquée.

Remus sourit d'un air mauvais, et mon envie de l'embrasser violemment se métamorphose par magie (XD) en une puissante envie de lui décoller un bon droite gauche bien placé.

« Alors c'est comme ça ? » dit James avec une voix un peu plus tremblante qu'il ne le veut sans doute et l'air de celui qui est tellement perdu qu'il n'arrive plus à faire des phrases de plus de quatre mots. « Je pensais pourtant, Sirius que tu prenais l'histoire entre nous deux plus au sérieux. T'as dit qu'on était 'libres' c'est ça hein ? Tu parle, tu voulais dire libertins plutôt non ? Ouais p'tete bien que toi t'es libertin, moi j'le suis pas. Allez salut. Ou plutôt adieu. »

Et là il part sans rien dire de plus, avec honneur et classe. Tout le contraire de ce que moi j'ai en ce moment. J'suis débraillé, en sueur, effaré et dégoûté de moi-même. J'peux vous dire que la bosse a bel et bien disparu.

Remus me regarde et rit d'un rire que j'aurais jamais cru entendre à ce moment là. Un rire que je lui connaissais trop bien. Un rire sincère.

« Ça, c'était pour éviter qu'il n'y ait de désagréments dans le plan de ma chère camarade de classe…Je suis désolé. Mais ça t'aurais fait plus de mal sinon de toute façon… »

Quoi ?!! Alors là, franchement j'ai rien capté. De quoi il parle ? Quelle camarade ? Quel plan ? Qu'est-ce qui m'aurait fait plus de mal ? Je comprend rien….

« Bon allez, viens on va en cours de Sortilèges. » Je lui dis finalement, n'ayant pas réussi à exprimer tout ce que je ressentais et que je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de ressentir en même temps.

* * *

XD Alors...? Reviews? D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer? Désolée au fait pour le retard...) En espérant que vous aviez pas tout oublié!D 

A suivre...


	6. Just before it may end

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J. K Rowling!**

**_Titre _: Comment Lily Evans est-elle devenue Potter**

**_Couple_ : James/Sirius(autre: Lily Evans/James Potter)**

**_Rating_ : M**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humour...**

**_Avertissement_ : Ennemis homophobes: BARREZ VOUS!Ceci est un Yaoi (ou slash), c'est-à-dire une histoire d'amour homosexuel. **

**CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE POSTER DES COMMENTAIRE SI C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR ME DIRE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST NULLE OU ALORS QUE C'EST DEGUEULASSE, POSTEZ DES REVIEWS DIGNES DE REVIEWERS...**

**Merci **

**

* * *

****PV James :**

Haaa… Enfin Halloween. Plus que 10 minutes avant que ÇA commence. On a gardé nos habitudes quand même, Sirius et moi. Certes, j'étais un peu plus « poli » avec lui ces derniers jours, et lui de même , mais on pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion de foutre – disons le – le bordel .

Alors l'état des lieux pour le moment, c'est que, très bizarrement, Remus et Sirius ont l'air de ne plus se parler que par monosyllabes depuis l'épisode de l'autre jour, quand je les avais trouvé dans le couloir tous les deux en train de…Berk. Bref.

Etrangement aussi, Remus, lorsqu'il ne passe pas son temps dans la bibliothèque, ne nous rejoint pas ! Non ! Il va voir l'Autre là ! Evans ! J'y croyais pas moi, au départ ! Comment mon cher camarade pouvait-il me faire ça à moi ! Me lâcher moi, pour aller avec cette fille maléfique ! C'est un crime ! C'est obscène ! Vous trouvez pas ?! Non ? Bah vous avez tort !

En tout cas, il se trouve que pour l'instant, nous sommes dans la Grande Salle, il est 22h27, le repas est terminé et nous attendons, Sirius, Moi et Peter qui nous colle encore, que notre « farce royale » se déclenche, ce qui devrait arriver dans à présent exactement 8 minutes.

Pour l'instant un groupe de filles de Serpentard est en train de nous « rocker » les oreilles avec des chansons criardes et métalliques. Je crois qu'elles se sont donné un nom qui ressemblait à Holyhead Hippies ou quelque chose du genre. Pathétique.

Sirius, comme à son habitude me regarde du coin de l'œil et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à résister à faire de même.

Nous sommes en bout de table. C'est Remus qui a bizarrement tenu à s'asseoir tout au bout…À côté de moi est assise Evans. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est ENCORE là, celle là ?

En fait je me demande si elle sortirait pas secrètement avec Remus. Il est assis en face d'elle et la regarde un peu de la même façon que Sirius me regarde. C'est bizarre quand même quand on sait qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher les baskets de Sirius jusqu'à seulement deux jours de ça…

Enfin bref. Plus que 6 minutes.

**PV Lily :**

Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer. Je dois m'arranger pour qu'il la boive. J'ai tout préparé aujourd'hui. J'ai terminé de la préparer il y a tout juste deux heures. Je l'ai fait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, personne ne passe là-bas. À part Mimi Geignarde , mais je doute qu'elle soit au courant de ce que je préparais. Haaa… L'Amortentia. Quel bonheur quand on la finit et qu'on sent ce parfum atteindre nos narines palpitante. Une odeur de framboise, une odeur de vieux livre, une odeur d'homme, celle de James…

C'est marrant quand même de savoir que Severus Snape a une utilité. Il n'a servi qu'à me procurer la recette que je voulais et de nombreux autres sortilèges et informations sur l'art des potion où de la magie noire. Mais je pense que je lui dois une dette. Peut-être qu'un jour j'empêcherai cet imbécile de Sirius de le malmener…Il me remerciera sans doute. Enfin, de toutes façons il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui ai son livre…Le pauvre, il avait l'air tellement désespéré quand il ne l'a pas trouvé, dans la salle de potions… Mais après tout, il n'avait pas à le laisser par terre.

Il se trouve que grâce à ce livre, je suis soudain devenue aussi forte que lui en potions. Le vieux Slughorn m'a même invité à venir à sa soirée ce soir après le dîner d'Halloween. J'ai entendu dire que ça durerai toute la nuit. Les maraudeurs ne sont pas invités, et d'ailleurs je doute qu'ils seraient venus s'ils l'avaient été…Mais cela n'empêche rien. J'ai demandé à Lupin de venir avec moi, juste pour embrouiller Black et Potter.

Ha…Potter. Dans 24 heures, tu ne seras plus le même. C'est marrant l'attention que j'attire. La pauvre Bellatrix Black est toujours aussi obnubilée par moi. Peut-être me servira-t-elle à quelque chose, avant que je lui prépare l'antidote que j'ai trouvé dans le livre de potion du Prince Snape.

La bouteille d'hydromel des Gryffondor passe de main en main. Elle arrive enfin à Remus, qui la tend à Sirius, en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Une fois que Sirius a bu dans la bouteille, je dis d'un air indigné très convaincant « Eh ! Mais vous m'avez oublié ! Moi aussi je veux boire ! »

« Ah ouais pardon, j't'avais zappée… » me répond Sirius d'un air nonchalant.

Il ne reste que moi et James qui n'avons pas encore bu. En prenant la bouteille, j'y ajoute la potion et la passe à mon voisin. Il ne reste que quelques gorgées dedans.

Il boit. Une gorgée. Deux. Trois…Qua…

Splic. Sploc. Splatch.

Des gouttes d'une sorte de liquide visqueux et verdâtre nous pleut dessus. Pas sur tout le monde, non. Sur tous, sauf sur les Maraudeurs et les professeurs, qui éclatent d'un rire tonitruant et exaspérant. Le liquide se répand sur les têtes de tous les élèves qui lèvent la tête pour comprendre ce qui leur arrive avant de crier et de se cacher sous les tables ou de partir en courant de la Grande Salle. Le produit malodorant poursuit malheureusement les élèves, inondant la Grande Salle.

Je me retrouve toute collante, essayant de fuir la salle, en vain, compte tenu de l'effet glue de la substance verte. Les Maraudeurs nous regardent, morts de rire et parfaitement secs, gigoter pour ,nous sortir de leur farce.

Bientôt tout le monde commence à crier des insultes au quatre garçons, bien que je soupçonne uniquement Sirius et James d'être les responsables. Même les Holyhead harpies sont lamentablement collées à leurs instruments, l'air dégoûté. Certains qui font des allergies, ont des pustules qui leur pousse sur le visage, les bras, les jambes.

« AAAASSSSSEEEEZ !!!!!! » crie alors Dumbledore, ramenant un silence impeccable dans l'immense salle, et nettoyant la salle d'un coup de baguette magique, libérant par la même occasion les quelques cinq milles élèves prisonniers de l'école.

« Que tout le monde retrouve son calme et se rassoie. Que les élèves victimes d'allergies vienne me vois à mon bureau. Vous quatre, venez aussi me voir de suite. »

**PV Sirius :**

Oh comme je nous aime ! On est géniaux James et moi. On est des dieux. C'était tellement trop bien ! Vous auriez vu les têtes des gens quand ils se sont retrouvés avec de l'Empestine sur les cheveux ! C'était excellent !

Par contre, ce qui l'est un peu moins, c'est la tête de Dumbledore au moment où je vous parle. Il a toujours son calme parfait, c'est Dumbledore après tout…Le problème c'est que…J'ai comme l'impression de voir une aura brûlante autour du directeur, et j'ai une petite appréhension au sujet de ce qui se passera si je m'approche…

« Je sais parfaitement » nous dit-il. « que les seuls coupables sont James et Sirius. Toutefois, vous quatre avez apprécié cette farce. Sirius et James auront donc une retenue de 3 heures cette nuit, et de suite. Ce cher Rusard ici présent vous expliquera ce que vous devrez faire. Tandis que vous Remus, et Peter, vous accompagnerez ces pauvres élèves malades à l'infirmerie, quoiqu'il disent ou fassent contre vous. Comprit ? »

Dumbledore, en nous parlant a laissé ses yeux pétiller d'une façon qui laisse penser qu'il a plusieurs idées en têtes, et pas pour unique but de nous punir. Il nous regarde maintenant James et moi, un peu plus calme, ses yeux aux rayons X nous scrutant comme s'il pouvait voir clairement nos pensées (un peu perverses pour les miennes je l'avoue).

« Oui, monsieur. » on répond tous les quatre.

James et moi, nous nous tournons vers Rusard qui nous dit :

« Alors les mômes, vous pensiez vous en sortir sans rien ? Eh ben non. Vous allez passez trois bonnes heures à récurer tous les pots des _mimbulus mimbletonia_ dans la serre numéro 2. Et pas de magie qui tienne. Vous pourrez partir à 1h50 du matin. Je passerai demain matin pour vérifier si c'est fait. Et croyez moi, vous feriez mieux pour votre propre bien, de bien tout finir. Hahahaha ! »Et il se barre. Je l'ai toujours trouvé space ce mec, pas vous ?

* * *

** Reviews reviews reviews reviews!!!! O.o'**


End file.
